Supernatural
by Jasmine Syms
Summary: Sam just got Dean back to normal, and Castiel is still dying. Word of a new tablet comes out, and they find a new prophet- a very annoying teenage girl. She enjoys forcing them to watch musicals and making them cake pops. Soon they will find out that a little sister was exactly what their family needed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Story takes place in Season 10, but right after Sam fixes the whole Dean-being-a-demon issue because I am not sure how to characterize demon!dean because I have only ever seen him wake up but I am assuming he acts different and more demony than normal Dean. So this would pick up where Sam tried to fix Dean and get him back to normal, but in doing so it lands Dean in a coma.**

**I do not own Supernatural. If I did, season 9 would not have been as terrible lmaooooooooooo**

Castiel found the room the nurse directed him to quickly, as Sam was standing outside the doorway, watching his brother.

"I came as soon as I could."

Sam turned to look at him. "I called you a week ago."

"It was a long drive. Look, did they say when they think he's going to wake up? I found something fairly import-"

"Cas, they aren't sure if he's going to wake up at all. Odds aren't looking good."

Castiel looked at the ground. "Of course." He had hoped it wouldn't have been this bad, that Dean would have been able to wake up on his own, but he knew he wouldn't be that lucky. "Right, well, I should do something about that." He stepped forward but Sam put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Are you sure you can do it? I know you're burning up that grace every time you do something like this. If you had any to spare you wouldn't have driven here when I told you about Dean. I want him back, but if it costs us someone else I don't think it's worth it. We can find something else, maybe find your grace-"

"I'm fine, Sam." Castiel looked into his eyes, daring him to try to stop him. Sam crossed his arms and stared at him for a moment before giving a short nod. Castiel walked past him with no trouble this time.

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the hospital bed. He gave a quick glance to Sam before focusing on what he had to do. He grimaced as he brought his hand to Dean's forehead, preparing for the pain.

He closed his eyes and focused on healing. The doctors were right- Dean wouldn't have woken up on his own. He was weak, weaker than Castiel expected, and it was a struggle to heal him.

When it was done and he pulled his hand away, Castiel felt as if he had biked full speed into a brick wall. It was an effort for him not to cry out in pain. He didn't even glance at Dean to see him opening his eyes, only tried not to stumble as he lifted himself out of his chair and walked out of the room, mumbling an excuse about needing to get something from his car. Sam was about to stop him, but was distracted by Dean sitting up in the bed, himself for the first time in months.

As soon as he was out of sight Castiel let himself use the wall to hold himself up. He crashed into the nearest empty patient room and into its bathroom, locking the door behind him. He knelt in front of the toilet and held on to keep himself from falling over completely. He leaned over and started vomiting into the bowl. It was warm and thick and- red. He barely had time to breathe before more blood was forced out of him. He started breathing slowly, wanting to avoid puking again. It only happened three more times before he was confident it was over and he flushed the toilet.

Then came the issue of standing up. He closed the lid and pushed himself up. He fell over twice before he succeeded. He turned towards the sink and stared in the mirror. There was blood dripping from his mouth, nose, and the corners of his eyes. One thing was for sure- if he tried doing this again he would be dead.

He washed the blood off his face and made sure his nose wasn't still bleeding before he decided he had to return to the brothers and tell them what he had come to say in the first place.

It was a great task to limp back to the room, but somehow he managed. He found the room again, and saw that Dean was up and walking around. The pain wasn't for nothing.

"Cas, you're an idiot!" Were the first words out of his mouth. "You don't have the juice to go around healing people."

"It's nice to see you too, Dean." Castiel gave a small grin before his legs gave out from under him and Sam and Dean rushed to hold him up and guide him to sit on the bed.

He looked up at the concerned faces and tried to assure them there was nothing wrong. "It's just an initial weakness, I'll be back to normal in a few hours."

Neither of the brothers seemed to believe him. Dean opened his mouth to say that was bullcrap, but Sam spoke first. "Look, what we're trying to say is you can't use your grace anymore. Today it was a big help and it managed not to kill you, but we can't risk your life every time we have an inconvenience,

"I had to do it, and if it becomes necessary I will use my grace again." He stared at them for a moment before continuing. "Now, there's something important. There's another tablet, don't know what it's about but it's pretty powerful. Demons are saying it could free them all and trap all the humans in Hell. I don't know how true it is, but whatever it is, we need to get it before they do."

"What's your point?" Dean asked. "Wasn't the whole prophet system shut down after Kevin? A tablet won't do much without one."

"When Metatron lost control of Heaven, they reset it. All new potential prophets. New names. I heard it over angel radio, one was chosen. Her name is Gabriella. She lives in Connecticut, and I suggest we find her before the demons can track her down." He hesitated. "And I'm sure you will want to put some proper clothes on." He gestured at Dean's hospital gown. "So you two should get ready and I'll be in the Impala." He slipped away, trying to get a head start on the boys so if he collapsed in the middle of the hospital they wouldn't see him. He didn't need them to know how weak he really was.

They pulled up to the address Castiel had given them near midnight. The driveway was empty but the lights were on inside the house, and they could see too many silhouettes painted against the curtains for their liking. As soon as the car stopped, the brothers leaped out, grabbed their weapons, and rushed inside after Dean yelled to Castiel to "Just stay in the car." The angel would have gone anyway, but he was unsure he could even stand up, and he certainly didn't want to be a liability.

Dean and Sam burst through the door to the house, and many pairs of black eyes turned to them, distracted from the girl they had forced into a corner.

One demon gave a small sigh. "Of course you'd show up."

Dean lunged to stab her but she merely gestured with her hand and sent both Sam and Dean flying into the wall. "Look, normally we'd love to stay and chat with you, maybe kill you, but that's just not our job right now." She shrugged. "So don't try to cause more trouble and we won't kill you."

Sam rolled his eyes at the demon's attempts of intimidation. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis-" He was interrupted by the demon choking him. Another demon focused on Dean so he wouldn't be able to continue.

A small voice came from the corner of the room. "Satanica protestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

The remaining demons looked at each other. Murmurs of "How do we get her to stop?" and "We're supposed to scare her, not hurt her. He was very specific." arose from the group of demons.

"Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam-" The girl's eyes suddenly looked panicked, and her fingers started snapping, trying to find the word on the tip of her tongue. "Shit, shit!" She yelled.

Luckily by this point the demons weren't strong enough to hold off the brothers. Dean shoved his demon off of him and continued for the girl.

"Securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Black smoke emerged from the demons' mouths before they dropped to the ground. The brothers stood up and went over to the girl still crouched in the corner.

Sam wanted to get right to the point, tell her she had to come with them and ask questions later, but there was one thing he needed to know. "Are you a hunter?"

She looked at him, not quite understanding the question. She shook her head. "No, what does that have to do-"

"How did you know the exorcism?"

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, and you probably won't believe me, but, well, last night, I, well, I don't know what happened exactly, all I know is that it was late and I was on the computer and something happened and I was passed out on the ground. I had this dream, and it was of all this, except I knew it was more than a dream somehow, and I saw you two starting that- incantation thing, but then they stopped you, and then it skipped to you telling me I had to leave, so I figured I must have done something with the whole exorcising thing so I googled what I could remember you saying and tried to memorize the rest. I'm sorry I didn't do it right, I just panicked and-"

"Okay, calm down." The girl didn't realize how quickly she was talking until Sam said this. "It's okay. You just need to come with us." He helped her up. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." She grinned. "But I'm turning sixteen in a month."

Sam looked at the ground for a moment. He knew she looked young. Too young to be pulled out of her life and be hunted by demons.

He looked back at the girl, who was staring at the bodies of those who had been possessed. "Are they dead?" She whispered nervously.

"No, they'll just be unconscious for a while. Being possessed takes a lot out of you." Dean cut in.

She continued to stare, as if not totally convinced.

Sam tried to distract her while leading her toward the door. "So, where's your family?"

"It's just me and my mom. She works nights."

They had gotten to the doorway when Gabriella had paused to pick up three luggage bags she had left by the door and handed one each to Dean and Sam.

"What's this?" Dean asked, looking at the pink bags as if they offended him.

"Well, in my vision thingy you gave me this lecture about how I couldn't stay here because it wouldn't be safe for me and I would endanger everyone I cared about, blah blah blah. By the way, you can spare me that this time around since I know what you're going to say. So I figured, I'm not changing your minds, I have an advance notice on when I'm leaving, why not pack?"

Dean looked up to the sky for a moment and pursed his lips. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He took a bag. "Just get in the car." He gestured to the Impala.

Dean grabbed the bags Sam and Gabriella were holding and muttered something under his breath as he opened the trunk and shoved all three in not-so-delicately before sitting in the driver's seat. Once everyone was in the car and it got moving, the questions started.

"So, what're your names?"

Dean ignored her, so Sam turned around in his seat to look at her. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean."

"Oh. Hi. I'm Gabriella."

Sam considered saying "We know," but reconsidered as it would probably only confuse her and take to long to explain.

"Nice to meet you." He offered instead.

Gabriella looked to her right at the man in the trenchcoat sitting next to her.

"Who's he?"

"That's Castiel."

"That's a cool name." She smiled at Castiel, but received a blank stare in return.

"So… are you guys like superheroes or something?"

Sam let out a laugh. "No, not really. We're just normal people. Well, Cas is an angel, but-"

"An angel? Like, with wings?" She looked back at the stranger sharing the back seat with her, searching as if she would see a pair of wings appear that weren't there before.

"Sort of. They aren't visible most of the time."

Gabriella turned back to face Sam with a frown. She was about to open her mouth to ask another question, but was drowned out when Dean turned the radio on and turned up the volume so loud it was clear no one could have a proper conversation anymore. She glared at the back of Dean's head, knowing it was just to keep her quiet and knowing he was grinning.

Hours passed before the music was turned down and Dean spoke. "So, Cas, how are you feeling? Are you getting any better?"

There was no answer.

"Cas?"

He peered into the rearview mirror, but didn't see the top of his head.

"Dammit, we told him not to use his grace, and what does he do? He pops off to wherever when we're driving without even giving us a hint. Son of a-"

Gabriella leaned forward in her seat. "What are you talking about?" She gave a small giggle. "He's just laying down- well, as much as you can lay down in a car- and taking a nap. What's the big-"

Her words were cut off when she was thrown forward into the back of Dean's seat as he slammed on the brakes.

He turned around in his seat. "Shit, Cas, are you okay? He reached out and shook the angel. "Cas?" His yells became more frantic.

"What is going on here? What's the big deal with-" Gabriella asked.

Dean yelled at her as if she were stupid. "Angels don't sleep!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: It's been a little while since I posted the first chapter. I wanted to get it up before I went on vacation but what can I say? My fondness for procrastinating got the best of me.**

**Also yo: for future reference, in this story Metatron never did the thing to Castiel where he gets references because that was one of the stupidest and most pointless things to ever happen in the show and looking back at season 9... that's saying something.**

Gabriella shrunk back in her seat as the brothers practically climbed over their chairs to try to shake Castiel awake. He refused to respond.

Once they determined he was merely unconscious and not dead, Dean started driving again and insisted they go to the nearest hospital.

"Dean, I'd love to be able to do that, but we're not sure this is something they can treat. He hurt himself from using too much of his grace, I don't exactly think there's been much research on how to treat that. Besides, we have America's Most Wanted in the back seat. We can't stay anywhere unless it's warded as well as the bunker."

"Sam, the bunker's still hours away. This is Cas. We have to help him."

"For some reason I don't picture him unconscious near a demon magnet as particularly helpful."

Dean's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. He knew his brother was right, but he wasn't happy about it.

It was a long time before they got back to the bunker. Few rest stops were allowed and Dean went well over the speed limit, desperately trying to shorten the distance between them and the bunker as quickly as possible. He resisted the temptation of sleep for a long time, and when he decided he had to give in, he even let Sam take the wheel for a few hours.

When they finally burst through the doors, Dean carrying Castiel in his arms, the angel still hadn't woken. He laid him down on the couch and knelt by him.

"Sam, do we have any smelling salts?" _Would they even work on him? It's worth a shot._

"Yeah. I'll get them." He ran off.

"Prophet girl, did you have any visions about how to help us now?" Dean looked up from Castiel for the first time since they got to the bunker.

"N-no, I'm sorry." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Great. You're a real help now." Dean muttered.

Sam came back in the room with a bottle of salts that he held under Castiel's nose. They waited, and nothing happened.

"Dammit. What do we do now?"

Sam shrugged. "We wait for him to wake up on his own."

Dean looked as if he was going to argue, but then nodded, realizing there was no other option.

"Alright. It's late, and I guess we all need some sleep. Sam, go get her crap out of the trunk and let her pick a room. I'll stay out here in case something happens."

Sam nodded and went to empty the trunk. Gabriella stood there silently until he returned and gave her one of the bags to carry.

"Okay, follow me." He led her through a hall.

As soon as they got out of earshot from Dean she got more comfortable with talking. "Is he always like this?"

"What? Oh, no. He's just worried about Cas, I'm sure he'll warm up to you."

"What happened? To, um, Cas?"

"It's sort of complicated. See, angels run on grace, and he's running out of it, but he decided to use it to heal Dean out of a coma. He told me he could do it, but it's pretty clear he didn't have enough-"

"Oh, so he did it for Dean. That adds that 'it's all because of me' factor. Worried _and_ guilty. Makes sense now."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said. "Look, here's your room." He dropped the bags he was holding in it and started to walk away. "See you in the morning."

"Wait." The prophet called after him, making him turn around. "I'll be honest, I slept most of the ride back, I'm not really tired, but we didn't make many stops for food. Do you have anything to eat? Maybe just a bowl of cereal or something?"

Sam gave her a small smile. "Yeah, and I'm a little hungry too. Come on, we'll find something."

The bunker wasn't stacked with food at this point, but there was indeed cereal. Sam poured two bowls and sat down at a small table across from Gabriella. There were only the sounds of them chewing and their spoons clinking against the bowls for a while.

"So," Gabriella started. "Why exactly are all these things after me?"

"You're a prophet. They have this tablet they want you to read, and if they get that information they could do some pretty big stuff. Not good stuff."

"Wait, hang on. A prophet? Like-"

"-Of the Lord? Yes."

"Wow." She chuckled. "I thought when Dean called me prophet girl it was some sort of joke because I had that vision, but- _wow_."

"Yeah, you're a pretty big deal."

They both returned to focusing on their bowls. Gabriella finished hers first and left the spoon in it, shoving it aside. "So what exactly am I going to be doing here?"

"Staying safe, mostly. This place is warded against basically everything. It's the only place where you won't get attacked. Dean and I might get that tablet for you to read and help us."

"So I'm just going to be stuck in this place?" Gabriella crinkled her nose. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a nice place, but staying inside for the rest of my life isn't ideal."

"Just until things cool down a bit, and we'd have to train you in case we run into something. And of course we'll have to get you a tattoo first."

"A tattoo?" She repeated.

"Yes." Sam pulled the neckline of his shirt down to display his own. "It's so you can't get possessed by a demon."

"My mom says I'm not allowed to get tattoos." Gabriella looked down as she realized something. "But I'm never going to see her again, am I?"

Sam sighed. "Anyone you contact is going to be put in danger. They will try to find the people you care about and they will use them against you. It's better this way."

She gave a small nod. "I heard you say that before, in my dream. It was part of that speech where you told me I couldn't come back. I told you not to say it because I thought maybe if you didn't say it in real life, outside the vision, maybe it wouldn't be as real. Maybe if I didn't ask I'd be able to talk to my mom." She let out a harsh laugh, looking at the ceiling and wiping away a few stray tears. The room turned to silence as she tried to think of something else to say. She wanted to stop thinking about it, and she didn't want Sam to think of her as oversensitive for crying.

"So, do like, werewolves and vampires exist too?" She had been wanting to ask this for a while.

"Yes."

"Are they hot, like in all the books?"

Sam was about to say no, but his mind flickered to Madison. "Well, um, you know what? It is late. You should get to sleep soon. I trust you can find your room again?" He stood from his chair and grabbed the bowls, having finished his own cereal by this point. He brought them to the sink and started washing them.

Gabriella grinned as she had given him a "Goodnight" before standing and finding her way back to her room. She thought of how this world might not be too terrible after all.

Gabriella managed to rest for a few hours, but woke at around 5 AM and couldn't seem to sleep again. She decided to wander the bunker for a while. When she got close to the room they had left Dean and Castiel in, she heard a faint whimper of pain. She peeked in on them and saw the one in the trench coat squirming on the couch, covered in sweat and mumbling to himself between short sounds of pain. She saw Dean on a chair next to him, whose lack of sleep must have caught up with him. Figuring he would want to be aware of his friend's change of condition and might possibly know what to do better than she did, Gabriella went over to him and poked him awake.

"Dean? Excuse me?"

"What do you want?" he grumbled, still half asleep.

"Your friend, he's-"

Dean had jolted awake at this. "Cas?" He took in the scene in front of him. "Cas!" He knelt on the floor in front of the couch. The angel's movements became more frantic and his whimpers turned to yells.

"Get Sam!" Dean barked at Gabriella. She didn't move, and it took him a moment to realize she wouldn't know where he was. He glanced at Castiel again, not wanting to leave him. He stood up and grumbled something about a "stupid prophet" and told her to watch Castiel.

She knelt beside the angel, writhing and screaming by this point. She didn't expect it to help, but she reached out and held one of his hands steady between her own as he shook. A few moments later, it stopped. It wasn't gradual, he was thrashing about one moment, and the next his motions stilled completely, he was cut off mid-scream, as if he was frozen. Or dead.

Gabriella was startled by the sudden lack of movement. She let go of his hand and panicked. Could he be-

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he sat up.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" She yelled as she jumped back a bit.

She heard the two sets of rushed footsteps approaching as the man on the couch rose to his feet. "He was writhing and yelling and-" He let out a sigh as he walked into the room. "He's fine." Dean walked over to the angel. "Cas, man, you scared me." He brought him into a hug, then pulled away. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Healing you used a lot of grace in a short amount of time. It nearly destroyed this body, and staying awake while being injured only used more of it. To survive, the body had to be temporarily dead so the grace could recover enough to slowly heal it until it was sustainable again."

"Dammit, Cas." Dean wiped his face with his hand. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"No." The angel paused. "I thought it would be worse."

Dean restrained himself from punching him. "Why the hell did you do it then? I could have gotten help from someone else, and you go and almost kill yourself over it-"

"Because I'm dying anyway!" He shouted. The room filled with silence.

"What?" Dean's voice was lowered to almost a whisper.

Castiel looked up at him in a way that somehow made him seem as if he were the taller one looking down.

"If I hadn't used the grace at all, I'd have about a year left. It's burning up, no matter what I do. My best guess is that I cut that time in half. I'm hoping you'll get more than six months out of that, and it'll be a fair trade."

"Stop talking like that. Okay, you screwed up, you have six months left. We can find your own grace in that time."

"Dean."

"We could get another angel's grace to help buy us some time."

"Dean. I'm not going to take anyone else's grace, not after heaven just returned to some sort of- _normal_. I'd rather not start any more conflicts."

"Fine. Then we hurry and find-"

"Don't you see, Dean? There's no grace to find. It got used up in that spell. Gone. I've had everyone searching for it, but it simply doesn't exist anymore."

"We could turn you into a human again." Dean was getting desperate now. "Can't you just take out the rest of the grace now and become human?"

"When an angel takes another's grace, it poisons him. There's no way to get it back out without killing him. I knew what was going to happen when I took it, and you're going to have to accept it too. I'm dying, and there's no way to stop it."


End file.
